7 Deathly Sins
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: Ambisi seorang pria menciptakan suatu 'MAHAKARYA'... '7 Deathly Sins', siapakah mereka?
1. Prolog

**7 Deathly Sins**

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ __ _ **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ ( **暗殺教室** **)** , _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-sensei, but the stories are mine!_

 _ **Warning!**_

OOC, OOT, TWT, typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

.

.

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

"Kerja bagus, _Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, Jelavic-sensei._ Kalian telah berhasil!"

Ketiga orang itu hanya menundukkan kepala mereka. Wajah ketiga orang itu tampak sangat pucat, penampilan mereka juga berantakan. Bahkan tampak banyak sekali noda merah di jas lab mereka yang berwarna putih.

"Kalian berhasil menciptakan _'mahakarya'_ yang begitu indah, _sensei_."

Seorang pria bersetelan rapi tampak menatap tajam ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum penuh makna pada ketiga orang yang dipanggilnya _'sensei'_ tadi.

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Asano Gakuhou!'_ Batin Koro-sensei.

 _'Dia bukan manusia!'_ Karasuma tampak geram.

 _'He's devil!'_

Bahkan wanita bernama Irina Jelavic itu tampak bergetar cukup hebat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ia dan 2 rekannya akan dipaksa oleh seorang pria seperti Gakuhou untuk menciptakan _'sesuatu'_. Sesuatu yang ia tahu tidaklah baik bagi dunia ataupun bagi _'anak-anak malang itu'_.

"Nah, sekarang.. Kita lepaskan mereka semua!"

Gakuhou berteriak cukup keras. Ia tersenyum lebar. Perasaan _'puas'_ tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

 _'Sekarang, sambutlah_ _ **Ayah**_ _kalian ini.. Wahai anak-anakku..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Luxuria - part 01 -

**Lust (** _ **Luxuria**_ **)**

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ ( **暗殺教室** **)** , _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-sensei, but the stories are mine!_

 _ **Warning!**_

OOC, OOT, TWT, typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

 **R-18!** Yang dibawah 18 tahun silahkan tekan tombol _**back**_ yang ada di web browser anda!

.

Jika masih nekat itu bukan salah saya, saya sudah memperingatkan.

.

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

" _Nee.. Nee.. Bartender-kun.._ "

"Hmmm?"

"Kapan aku bisa _'bermain'_ denganku lagi setelah hari ini?"

Sang bartender hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh nona yang tengah menindihnya saat ini. Kedua mata keemasannya menelusuri setiap detail tubuh _sexy_ seorang _lady_ yang meminta sang bartender menemaninya bermain sekarang ini.

 _'Lumayan...'_

"Bagaimana jika besok setelah aku bekerja, _sayang_ " sang bartender mengecup pelan dahi nona muda itu.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum senang, ia bahkan memeluk erat bartender yang telanjang dada dihadapannya. Perasaan senang dan puas tampak menyelimuti wajah cantiknya. Dia bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya didada bidang sang bartender.

"Bagaimana denganku, Isogai-kun?"

Bartender muda bernama Isogai Yuuma itu mendongak, ia menatap gadis cantik yang memeluk erat dirinya dari belakang. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas belahan dada sang gadis yang mendekapnya itu. Isogai tersenyum kecil.

"Ayolah, domba-dombaku… Kita akan sering bermain bersama, tapi kalian tahu kan.. kalian bukanlah satu-satunya yang senang bermain denganku.."

"Kami tahu, Kau tidak pernah menolak ajakan siapapun kan..hihihi.."

"Hmmm.. benar, justru itu yang membuatmu menarik.. Bartender-kun.."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja permainan kita sekarang.. _Shall we_?" Isogai tersenyum penuh arti pada kedua gadis itu.

Mereka hanya tersenyum senang menanggapi ajakan sang bartender muda yang menggoda itu.

 _'Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan diri rupanya..'Pikir Isogai._

.

.

" _Aaah.. Aaah.. I-isogai-sama.. Nnn.. Unn.._ "

" _Hhmmm.. Aaah.. Bartender-kuuuunnn.. Unn.._ "

"Ada apa domba-dombaku?"

Suara desahan dan erangan memenuhi kamar Isogai yang indah ini. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan ranjang _'king size'_ yang nyaman dan empuk. Aroma peluh dan mani menyebar keseluruh ruangan.

" _Hmmm.. Isogai-sama.. Unn.. Le-lebih cepat.. Aaah.. Aah.._ "

" _Kyaaa! Ja-jangan di-disana.. Aaah.. Aaah.. Bar-bartender-kun.. Unn.._ "

Kedua wanita tanpa busana itu tampak menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Isogai pada mereka.

Sesekali Isogai tampak menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat puas mendengar desahan wanita-wanita berdada besar yang meminta dirinya untuk memuaskan _'hasrat sex'_ mereka.

"Yuuma! **_Ayah_** memanggilmu!"

 **BRAAAK!**

Seseorang membuka lebar pintu kamarku dengan sangat keras. Isogai hanya terdiam, ia bahkan sudah tidak dapat menggerakkan dirinya lagi. Semuanya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Belum lagi dua wanita itu tampak panik karenanya.

"He.. Yuu-yuu-yuuma Isogai! Ka-kau sedang apa?!"

Seorang lelaki berambut kecoklatan tampak panik. Wajahnya memerah, ia bahkan menjatuhkan boneka beruang yang dibawanya.

"Cih! Dasar pengganggu." Guman Isogai pelan.

Kedua wanita itu bergetar, mereka kebingungan. Seseorang baru saja melihat mereka melakukan _'hal seperti itu_ ' ditempat seperti ini.

"Tenanglah, domba-dombaku.. Aku akan segera kembali.."

Isogai berusaha tersenyum pada kedua wanita itu, ia membelai pipi kedua wanita itu satu persatu. Isogai pun segera menarik sebuah selimut besar, lalu ia menyelimuti tubuh telanjang kedua wanita itu dengan selimut yang ditariknya tadi. Setelah berhasil menenangkan kedua wanita itu, Isogai segera turun dari ranjang yang nyaman ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kamar orang lain?!"

"Urgh! Kau juga salah, Yuuma! Kau tidak mengunci rapat saat kau melakukannya!"

"Haaah.. Kau bilang **_Ayah_** mencariku, _Sloth_?"

Isogai masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya, lantas ia segera mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan sebuah kemeja putih yang masih bersih. Isogai berjalan mendekati meja kacanya sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Yuuma! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!"

"Sudahlah, beruang bodoh! Hentikan ocehanmu!"

Isogai berjalan melewati lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu dengan santainya. ia juga mengacuhkan omelan lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang dipanggilnya _Sloth_ tadi. Kedua lelaki itu terus berjalan menuju ruangan dimana **_'Ayah'_** berada.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Ayah, aku masuk." Isogai berbicara dengan sopannya.

"Yuuma!"

 **Ckleck!**

Isogai membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan. ia membungkuk dalam menatap sosok pria bersetelan rapi yang tengah duduk diatas _'singgasana'(?)_ nya. Pria itu tersenyum melihat kehadiran Isogai dan juga _Sloth_.

"Mendekatlah, Yuuma."

"Baik, Ayah."

Isogai berjalan dengan anggunnya mendekati orang yang sisebut-sebut sebagai Ayah itu. Berbeda dengan _Sloth_ , ia mendekati pria bersetelan rapi itu sambil berlari.

"Ayah! Lihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Yuuma! Dia melakukan _'itu'_! Dengan dua wanita!"

"Maehara! Hentikan itu!"

"Hah?! Kenapa?! Kau memang melakukan hal yang salah!"

"Hentikan Maehara. Isogai sama sekali tidak bersalah."

 **Deg!**

Maehara membatu, ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ia sepertinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh _Ayah_. Maehara juga tampak tidak dapat mempercayai ekspresi senang yang terpancar diwajah **_'Ayah'_**.

"A-a-ayah.. A-apa maksudmu.." Maehara tergagap.

"Karena aku adalah _Setan Nafsu, Asmodeus._ "

Isogai berteriak cukup lantang. Kedua mata keemasannya terpaku, menatap tajam **_'Ayah'_** yang tengah menyeringai padaku.

 _'Sialan!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 tahun yang lalu**

 **.**

 **.**

"Isogai-kun, kemana kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu?"

"..."

Isogai hanya terdiam, ia menunduk sambil menatap selembar kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menatap wali kelasnya yang tengah duduk dihadapannya.

Dalam kepala Isogai terbayang bagaimana kondisi ibunya, apa yang akan dimakannya dan adik-adiknya, bagaimana pekerjaannya setelah ini, biaya sekolah untuknya serta adik-adiknya, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Isogai-kun?" sang wali kelas kembali menanyainya.

"Ah! Maaf sensei, aku masih akan memikirkannya lagi.."

"Baiklah, tapi sangat disayangkan jika kau tidak melanjutkan sekolahmu. Kau cukup pandai, kau bahkan selalu mendapat nilai sempurna untuk angkatanmu."

"Hahaha.. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"ya, kembalilah ke kelasmu."

Isogai membungkuk. ia lantas keluar dari ruang guru dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia hanya dapat memandang selembaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya pada dirinya. Ia mengabaikan setiap pasang mata yang memandang dirinya dengan takjub. Isogai tumbuh dengan sangat menakjubkan sebagai anak SMA kelas 3. Tingginya bahkan hampir mencapai 180 cm. Hampir semua gadis berharap bisa menjadi kekasih Isogai, namun Isogai hanya mengabaikan semua gadis itu.

 _'Haaah... Mana mungkin aku meneruskan ke Universitas, bagaimana nasib adik-adikku jika aku melakukannya?'_ desah Isogai.

"ISOGAI-KUN!"

Isogai menoleh, ia mendapati Megu berlari mendekatinya. Megu mengenakan seragam olah raganya sambil membawa sepasang raket tennis ditangannya. Megu berhenti tepat didepan Isogai yang menatap bingung dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau berlari?" Isogai sedikit kebingungan.

"Haaah... I-isogai-kun... A-ayo kita bermain... te-tennis.." Megu merusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Isogai hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Megu dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada gadis berambut kecoklatan itu. Gadis itu sangat terkejut, ia mendongak dan menatap heran lelaki bersurai gelap dihadapannya. Wajah Megu memerah seketika saat ia melihat senyuman Isogai yang begitu menawan dihadapannya.

" _Gomen nee, Kataoka-san_.. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain tennis hari ini, mungkin lain kali.." jawab Isogai lembut.

"eh? Mungkinkah, _itu_ lagi?"

"Hmmm.. Sepulang sekolah aku harus kesana.. _Gomen nee_.."

"Hmmm.. _daijoubu._. Ka-kalau begitu lain kali kau harus menemaniku ya, janji?"

"Hmmm.. janji.. _jaa nee._."

Isogai berjalan meninggalkan Megu seorang diri. Ia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya yang hanya beberapa meter dihadapannya. Suasana kelas yang begitu damai, dan tenang. Mungkin terlalu tenang bagi seorang Isogai untuk berada di sebuah kelas yang berisikan anak-anak pintar. Mereka semua hanya belajar, belajar dan belajar. Semua itu tidak seperti kelasnya saat SMP. Namun isogai juga harus bisa mempertahankan peringkatnya dikelas itu, jika tidak beasiswa yang diterimanya akan dicabut oleh pihak SMA Kunugigaoka.

 **SRAAAAK!**

Isogai menarik pelan bangkunya. Ia lantas memasukan kertas yang dibawanya begitu saja kedalam tasnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang seraya merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. Ia merasa begitu lelah hari ini, semuanya terasa begitu melelahkan baginya.

' _Padahal aku harus kerja setelah ini. Haaah...'_ desahnya pelan.

"Heee... Wajahmu buruk sekali Yuu-ma-kun.."

Seorang lelaki berambut merah berjalan mendekati Isogai, Ia menatap Isogai lekat Isogai dengan kedua mata merkurinya. Isogai hanya melirik lelaki bersurai merah itu dengan tatapan malas. Ia tidak mau lagi meladeni permainan konyol lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Haha.. kau lucu sekali, Karma-kun.."

"hee? Benarkah? Bagaimana jiak kita kencan setelah ini?" Goda Karma dengan tawa licik yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus kerja setelah ini."

"Hmmm.. kau masih kerja disana?"

"..."

Isogai hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Karma. Karma pun terdiam cukup lama, ia tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu dalam kepalanya. Ia bahkan memegangi dagunya sambil berpikir cukup keras. Isogai juga hanya bisa terdiam memandangi temannya yang tengah berpikir keras itu.

"Kau ingin _gaji lebih_ , Yuuma?" Karma berguman pelan.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa saja memberitahumu tempat yang pas.. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

Karma menatap tajam Isogai sambil menyeringai penuh arti. Isogai hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya menanggapi Karma yang tersenyum licik bak setan merah. Tiba-tiba Karma mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Isogai.

"Tapi ..." Karma berbisik pelan ditelinga Isogai.

 **BRAAAK!**

Isogai terjatuh dari bangkunya. Kedua matanya yang keemasan membulat dan membesar menatap Karma.

"APA?!" Ujar Isogai lantang.

Karma hanya tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi wajah Isogai yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

Sorry updatenya lama.. mana baru part 1-nya lagi.. -3-

 _gomen._.

sibuk kerja sih.. -_-

btw, jangan lupa review ya.. ;)

Review kalian sangat berarti bagi _'inspirasi'_ Yumi.. :D

 _Arigatou_.. :*


End file.
